vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Thor (StarCraft)
Summary The successor of the Odin, the Thor is a juggernaut of Terran engineering, rivaling the Ultralisk in size and power. Unlike it's Zerg and Protoss counterparts, the Thor is outfitted with anti-air capabilities and can dominate ground forces with powerful cannon barrages, granting it enough firepower to take on armies of smaller enemies on its own. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-C, higher with Strike and Barrage Cannons. Name: Thor Origin: StarCraft Gender: Genderless, though the pilots are usually male Age: Varies Classification: Terran Siege Walker Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low), Resurrection via Immortality Protocol, Resistance to heat and energy weaponry, all of the Thor's armaments are explosive Attack Potency: Large Island level (Should be capable of harming the Ultralisk or the Archon), higher with Strike and Barrage Cannons. Speed: Likely Peak Human movement speed with Superhuman combat speed (Can keep pace with Zerglings in combat) Lifting Strength: At least Class 100 (Larger than a Siege Tank) Striking Strength: Unknown (Weaponry does not focus on physical strength, yet it can crush tanks and Forcefields by walking) Durability: Large Island level (Similar in size and power to the Ultralisk) Stamina: Limitless due to being a mech Range: At least dozens of meters with Thor's Hammer, higher with 250mm Punisher Cannons, Javelin Missile Launchers, and 330mm Barrage Cannons Standard Equipment: 4 Thor's Hammer Particle Accelerators, either 4 250mm Strike Cannons, 4 330mm Barrage Cannons or 4 250mm Punisher Cannons, 4 Javelin Missile Launchers, Heavy Composite Neosteel-Ceramic Armor Plating Intelligence: Varies by the pilot Weaknesses: Can be overwhelmed by large numbers of smaller ground forces, such as Zerglings, Javelin Missile Launchers are ineffective against single aerial targets, can only be equipped either 4 250mm Strike Cannons, 4 330mm Barrage Cannons, or 4 250mm Punisher Cannons at one time, can be destroyed while repairing with the Immortality Protocol and the hull must be mostly intact for it to work, it cannot turn while using the 250mm Strike Cannons or the 330mm Barrage Cannons. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Thor's Hammers:' The Thor is equipped with 4 Thor's Hammer Particle Accelerators, with two equipped per arm that fire explosive projectiles. *'Javelin Missile Launchers:' On both sides of the Thor's cockpit lie Javelin Missile Launchers that allow the Thor to fire 4 missiles at once at aerial forces, blasting right through lighter armors and are useful when dealing with swarms of smaller enemies. *'250mm Strike Cannons:' The initial design for the Thor's back cannons, the Thor can target down a large ground target and deal massive damage over time to the target. In most cases, this barrage stuns the target and prevents it from moving. *'330mm Barrage Cannons:' An upgraded version of the 250mm Strike Cannons, the 330mm Barrage Cannons deal heavy damage in a larger area than their predecessors and stun enemies near the center of the barrage. *'250mm Punisher Cannons:' Another design for the Thor's back cannons, the Punisher Cannons are designed for targeting down larger aerial foes rather than destroying ground targets and have become the standard armament for Thors. *'Heavy Composite Neosteel-Ceramic Armor Plating:' The Thor is covered with easily replaceable but incredibly durable plating that is designed to defeat armor piercing or explosive weaponry and are resistant to heat and energy based weaponry. They can also be upgraded with Regenerative Bio-Steel, allowing the Thor to slowly repair itself with nanobots when it is still functional. *'Immortality Protocol:' Thor's that are heavily damaged but with a mostly intact hull can use the Immortality Protocol in order to repair themselves incredibly quickly and bring themselves back to peak conditions. However, during this process the Thor is vulnerable and cannot defend itself. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Mecha Category:StarCraft Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Blizzard Category:Tier 6